Forbidden Color
by Sibelria
Summary: Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais résumer ça mais je vais essayer...Alors qu'Harry se posent pleins de questions, il est accuser a tord d'avoir humilier publiquement Le Grand Malfoy. Que vatil ce passer par la suite? Estce que Draco sera punis a


**Forbidden color**

**Disclamer :**L'univers, les personnages et tout le reste n,est pas à moi mais à JK Rowling, bien entendu

**Auteur :** Tout à moi! C'est ma première mais j'en suis fier!

**Genre/Rated :** C'est un One-Shot Yaoi de HP/DM! C'est un Slash et c'est pas pour les homophobes alors a une prochaine fic ! C'est aussi un POV de Draco et Harry! Ya aussi un semblant d'humour…

**Pour le besoin de la cause, me prenez pas compte du 4ème,5ème,etc.. livre. Marchi! **

**NDLA :**Voici mon premier Yaoi Slash HP/DM que j'écrit. J'ai lut beaucoup et j'espère avoir appris un peu de mes lectures. Je me suis inspiré d'une magnifique image intitulé : Fobidden color et de 4 jolie phrases qui vont formé mes différentes parties! C'est un One-Shot et un POV HP/DM !Alors Enjoy it et j'espère que ça va plaire a quelques uns… nn''

Partie 1 : Vert Serpentard POV Potter

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce malfoy! Toujours cet air hautain qui n'as peur de rien mais à la première occasion, il s'enfuit dans son trou comme une belette! Non mais c'est une vrai mauviette! Et en plus, il vien me nargué jusqu'à ma table? Mais c'est qu'il va entendre parler de moi !

" Casse-toi , Malfoy. On a assez de porc comme ça sur la table que ta présence me donne des problèmes de foie! "

Je vois que ça l'affecte un peu et ouvre ses yeux d'un air outrager. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, quand apprendras-tu a nous laisser tranquille?

" T'en fais pas, Potter, avec les Weasley a tes côté, je crois que de la langues sale, tu doit en avoir pour ton argent! "

Et il se met à rire en se dirigeant vers sa table en compagnie de ses chiens de poches, Crabe et Goyle, en me lençant un regard glacé. Mais ce qu'il m'énerve! Je devrais lui lancer un sort de pustule pour le défigurer. Hermione semble lire mes penser parce qu'elle ce retourne vers moi.

" T'en fait pas, Harry, un jour, il paiera! J'en suis sur! "

Et elle me sourit comme toujours. Tu semble si sure de toi , 'mione, mais je suis sur que je pourrais faire avancer le destin! Pourquoi pas un chaudron truquer explosif de c'est cher Weasley pour son cour de potion? Ou bien une fausse baguette magique pour le cour de défense contre les forces du mal? Mais c'est que je suis brillant! Un sourire machiavélique se forme sur mes lèvres tandis que Ron me regarde bizarrement. Quoi, on ne peut plus avoir des pensés noirs pour nos ennemis maintenant?

" 'mione, est-ce que c'est moi ou j'ai vraiment vu les yeux d'Harry briller pendant un instant? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu raconte- là Ron? "

" Non…rien… c'est que j'ai cru que… m'enfin… laisse tomber… "

Enfin une sage décision. Je jette un bref cou d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentard pour voir ce cher Malfoy rire de plus belle, sûrement d'un élève d'une autre maison, et je me lève pour quitte la grand salle en lui lançant un regard froid et glacial en espérant qu'il gèle sur place!

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait Harry? "

" Je vais réviser mon devoir de potions, Hermione. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule encore une fois devant Rogue… disons qu'une fois par semaine suffit! "

" D'accord! Mais arrête de regarder Malfoy avant ce regard digne des Serpentards, tu me fait peur… "

" Ben non, c'est du mépris, 'mione, du simple et pur mépris mélangé avec de la haine habituelle… "

" C'est ce que je disais… "

Je soupir avant de lui faire un bref sourire et me diriger vers la salle commune des Griffondors pour me changer les idées avec un devoir de potions incompréhensible en attendant le moment du jugement…

--------

Partie 2 : Vert Jalousie

" Potter, vous êtes encore en retard. "

" Désolé M. Rogue mais j'essayait de … "

" Aucune excuse n'est valable! 15 points de moins pour Griffondors! "

Ben dis donc, comme ça fais changement… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'endormir sur ce foutu devoir! Bon, au moins, tout le monde était en équipe et Ron m'attendais pour commencer la nouvelle potions.

" Ben dis donc, j'ai demander a tout le monde pour savoir un t'étais mais personne le savais! Tu m'a flanquer une sacré frousse mon vieux, tu sais! "

" Je suis désolé Ron…je me suis endormit en faisant le devoir de ce cher Rogue si aimable et compréhensif! "

" T'en fait pas, moi aussi ça m'arrive…mais moi, je prévoit le cou, je les fait le soir! "

" Merde! Je suis désoler Ron… maintenant, arrête de m'embêter et commençons cette foutu potion pour mieu la finir! "

Merdeuh! C'est quoi cette potion là? Il faut la préparer a la seconde près! Tout pour nous compliquer la vie… En plus, c'est une potions de soin pour les Trolls! Mais c'est quoi cette mauvaise blague? La dernière fois que j'ai rencontrer un Troll, qui as aussi été la seule, je l'aurais laisser crever plutôt que de soigné son " bobo au crâne " ! A quoi ça va nous servir tout ça! Argh! Mais qu'elle vision d'horreur. Rogue et Malfoy font tellement pareille! Tout les deux sont froid, laids, ingrat et ce prennent pour les maîtres du monde! Ha! Mais c'est vraiment chiant de voir ces deux être infectes créatures ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou? Mais c'est que Rogue est un pervers obsédé! Il a mit sa main sur l'épaule à Malfoy! Mais c'est qu'il est pas a lui ! Mais qu'est-ce que je radote là moi… Faudrait bien que je me remette a….

**RrrrrRRRRRPPPPPOOOWWWFFF**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé? Je me retourne en direction de Malfoy et me met a rire de plus belle en me tenant le ventre pour ne pas qu'il explose. Là, ce tien nos 2 corbeaux assit sur le sol couvert de potion qui as tourné du jolie bleu-aqua a une espèce de substance vert-brun. Que c'est mourant! A croire que les jumeaux ont entendu mes prières. Ques c,est drôle! Je ne peut me retenir de ri..quoi? J,ai a peine le temps de réaliser ce qui ce passe que je me retrouve propulsé à l'autre bout de la classe, le mur arrêtant mon vol et le sol amortissant la chute.

" Harry! " crie Hermione.

Je me relève avec difficulté, encore sous le choc du cou. J'entend des " oohh " de surprise dans la classe avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec Malfy, sa baguette pointé sur mon front. Il me murmure juste assez fort pour que je sois le seul a entendre et étrangement, je fais de même. Je le regarde avec intensité, scrutant le plus profond de ses yeux bleu-gris, frissonnant sans que personne ne le remarque.

" C'est toi, Potter. Avoue! Tu es le seul a avoir ris aussi fort! " me dit-il avec dédain.

" C'est vrai que c'est drôle et que j'en ai toujours rêvé mais… "

" Je le savais, espèce de vermine! Tu va voir ce qui en coûte d'humilier un Malfoy! "

Il ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant a me lancer un sort mais Rogue intervient avant même d'avoir put faire un mouvement pour sortir ma baguette.

" POTTER! VOUS VENEZ DE RÉCOLTER 2 HEURES DE RETENU CE SOIR! " me crie-t-il.

Je vois Malfoy effectuer un rictus pour me sourire méchamment et victorieusement alors que la vois de 'mione s'élève près de moi.

" Et pour Malfoy? Il as quand même lancer un sort contre un autre élève en plein cour! Et selon le règlement 23-b-46-f il est… "

" Si vous ne voulez pas partager le même sort que votre ami, Mlle Granger, je vous conseille d'arrêter immédiatement! Draco, toi aussi ça sera la retenu avec Potter ce soir. Et pas de discussion. Maintenant, que tout le monde sorte, la cour est finit… "

Je sourit a mon tour à Malfoy et je le vois s'approcher de mon oreille. Ma tête tourne légèrement en sentant l'odeur de cette vipère de Malfoy. J'en prend une bonne respiration silencieuse avant de me réveiller par sa voix.

" Tu ne t'en tira pas aussi facilement, Potter… "

Puis, il me lance un regard glaciale avant de sortir en trombe suivit de Crabe et Goyle. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend…Des pulsions comme ça, ca ne devraient pas avoir lieu…et c'est Malfoy Bordel! Puis, la vois énerver d'Hermione me retourne sur terre. Ron me regarde avec le même air qu'elle.

" Harry est-ce que ça va? Mais quel enfoiré ce Malfoy! Osé levé sa baguette sur toi! Et en plein cour en plus! Il as un de c'est culot! Mais toi, ça va? "

" Oui, oui…disons que ça peu aller… "je me masse tranquillement le point sensible juste en dessous de mon omoplate droit. " M'enfin…ça va aller mieux quand j'aurais fait cette foutu retenue et que j,aurais égorgé ce con de Malfoy! "

Mes amis me sourie et je leur répond d'un sourire chaleureux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'empoisonner ma vie ce salopard…

-------------

Partie 3 : Vert comme tes yeux POV Malfoy

Mais pour qui elle se prend cette miss-je-sais-tout? Sans elle, je ne serait sûrement pas là avec cette vermine de Potter! Mais que c'est nul! Assis a ne rien faire pendant encore 1 heure et 45 minutes… que c'est mortelle et ennuyant… En plus, mon cher chef de maison nous a laisser seul, sans même de corvée a faire faire a ce mollusque de Potter. C'est vraiment le pied. Je décide tout de même, malgré les interdictions de Rogue, de me levé pour aller m'expliquer avec cet odieux de Potter. C'est étrange, depuis qu'il c'est assis en avant de la classe et moi en arrière, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot ou bien même bouger d'un centimètre… Lorsqu'il m'entend m'approcher, j'ai comme l'impression de le rende mal à l'aise et j'ai même cru entendre le zip d'une braguette… Ça doit être l'explosion du chaudron qui me fait imaginer des choses. Stupide Potter! Je me pose sur le devant de son bureau et le regarde intensément dans les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qui a pris au modèle Potter de faire exploser mon chaudron? "

" Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai toujours rêver mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'es humilier devant toute la classe! "

" Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Potter! Tu était le seul a rire aussi fort dans toute la classe! Et qui d'autre oserais s'en prendre au grand Malfoy? "

Je commence a marcher en direction de la fenêtre.

" Tu as tort, c'est toi-même qui, trop occupé avec ton Rogue, n'a pas penser à sa potion… "

Je me retourne, surpris. Venait-il d'entendre de la jalousie dans sa voix? Il se lève et se retourne, me fusillant du regard. En y regardant de plus près, je pouvais voir, dans ses yeux si transparent, une pointe de jalousie, comme je le pensait.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer? Même si tu lui dirait que ce n'est pas toi, il ne te croirait même pas! "

Je sortit ma baguette tranquillement tout en m'approchant de lui qui était maintenant dans le milieu de la classe.

" Mais au fait, Mon Rogue, comme tu le dis, ne m'a pas permit de finir ce que j'avais si bien commencer, Potter! "

Je marmonne une formule et il se retrouve propulser sur un bureau se qui lui fait lâcher un juron et une expression de douleur. Je sourit diaboliquement, comme a mes habitudes avant de me sentir projeter vers l'arrière et de tomber face contre terre.

_Tu va me le payer, Potter…_

Mais avant même de me relever, je sens une main se poser sur mon avant-bras et me redresser. La main resserre son emprise avant de me poser sur un bureau.

" Mais tu me fait mal, Potter! "

Ma baguette tombe lourdement sur le sol avant de voir son pied la projeter plus loin. Puis, il daigne enfin me retourner et je peu enfin voir ses yeux, d'un vert envahissant, me regardant avec désir.

" Mais…qu'est-ce que…? "

Mais sans que j'ai pu faire quoi que se sois, des lèvres chaudes et humides se posent sur les miennes, me laissant sans voix. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me défaire de cet être abominable mais sa main libre était venu porter main forte a son semblable, me clouant littéralement sur le bureau. J'assena un cou de pied dans le ventre de mon agresseur avant de le voir se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

---------------

Partie 4 : Vert Emeraude

" MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUT POTTER? "

N'entendant pas de réponse, je m'approche tranquillement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix! Je me surpris a passer délicatement ma langue sur mes lèvres, goûtant a la savoureuse saveur de ce Potter… Mais qu'est-ce que je fou là moi? C'est Potter! Mon pire ennemi! Le voir pourtant dans cette situation m'attriste. Je l'aide donc a ce relever et le pose sur une chaise. En retirant mes mains, j'effleure son côté droit de son dos, juste en dessous de l'omoplate, ce qui le fait crier de douleur.

" Mais qu'est-ce que t'a là? "

Il ne semble pas vouloir me répondre mais lève tout de même la tête pour me jeter un regard assassin.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, crétin? Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'un vol planer sur un mur de brique m'a fait du bien tout de même! "

En entendant cela, je me mord la lèvre inférieur en me rappelant la scène du cour de potion. Je ne croyait pas que ça aurait pu être si douloureux! Je le regard avec désolation et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux émeraudes, me faisant frémir.

" Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur mon dos Malfoy? "

J'ouvre grand les yeux en tentant de saisir ses propos. Que voulait-il dire? Je le détestais, il me détestait, c'est tout! …enfin…c'est ce que je croyait!

" Et bien c'est la force des choses et c'est comme ça! Je te hais et tu me hais… "

Je le vois baisser son regard en entendant mes paroles. Pourquoi est-il si mystérieux? Il me saisit alors une main puis la serre entre les siennes, faisant passer sa chaleur dans mon corps. Un frisson me parcour le long de la colonne vertébrale.

" Moi…je…je…je ne te hais pas… " dit-il timidement, mais qui m'a semblé ne pas être la phrase qu'il voulait dire.

Je me surpris a mettre ma main sur la sienne et il se lève. Il s'approche tranquillement de moi, toujours la tête basse. Puis, il relève sa tête, me fixant, les yeux ruisselant de larmes qui me surprirent.

" …je dirais même que… je t'aime, Draco… "

Étrangement, ces mot me réconfortent et tout ce qui suivit me surpris autant. Harry frôla ses lèvres sur les miennes, n'allant pas plus loin, attendant sûrement que je bouge, ne voulant pas recevoir un autre genou dans les côtes…

" Mais…c'est mal… "

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une bombe! Moi, Draco Malfoy, reculant devant ce qui était mal! J'ai toujours aimer défier les interdit et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera! En voyant sa tête repiquer du nez, je défit une de mes mains puis lui leva la tête a l'aide de son menton. Je plongea mon regard dans le sien avant de fermer les yeux et de m'abandonner au plaisir.

Au début, seul nos lèvres se touchèrent timidement avant de prendre du désirs et d'y mêler nos langues. Ce fut lui le premier a ouvrir la bouche pour caresser mes lèvres avec celle-ci. Il entra ensuite en exploration buccale. Je déposai ses bras autour de mon cou avant de les suives et de m'installer dans son dos. Il ce décolla de moi et je peu apercevoir un rictus de douleur dans son magnifique visage.

" Laisse-moi voir ça… "

Doucement, j'enlevai sa cape de sorcier avant de me prendre délicatement a ses boutons de chemise qui se défaisait presque à ma seul penser. J'entendit un léger gémissement sortir de sa bouche lorsque sa chemise fut au sol et que ma langue remontait le long de son ventre avec moi. Je m'arrêtai dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement avant de voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Je me mordit ma lèvre inférieur, déjà meurtrit , en voyant la blessure de mon compagnon. Ce qui m'avait procurer tant de plaisir le matin même a dut être souffrance pendant longtemps pour lui. Une blessure en forme de brique cassé ce faisait voir dans son dos. La plaie semblait s'être rouverte il n'y as pas si longtemps de ça. Je me rappelai alors la petite scène de ménage du début. Je m'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer tendrement : " Je suis désolé…mais je vais arranger ça! "

Je le poussa tendrement à plat ventre sur le bureau puis entreprit de nettoyer la blessure de mon compagnon. Je me rendit vite compte que ma baguette était loin mais ce n'était pas un problème. Je licha donc lentement le coulis de sang qui avait couler dans son dos avant de mettre une main sur la braguette de son jean qui semblait être trop petit pour lui en se moment. Je défit le tout a l'aveuglette avant de descendre son pantalon, boxer compris, et de continuer mon nettoyage.

Même s'il n'y avait plus de sang, je continuai tout de même a lui licher le dos, m'attardant dans les endroits qui le faisait gémir de plus belle. Je remontais tranquillement dans son cou lorsque je le sentis agiter sa main sur son entrejambe. Je sourit a l'idée qu'il ait commencer sans moi. Sans plus attendre, je retournai Harry et vit son sexe gonflé de sang qui palpitant au rythme de ses caresses. J'enlevai ses mains délicates de son pénis avant de goûter au bout de sa virilité. Je l'entendit gémir puis ses mains se déposèrent dans mes cheveux, les caressants gentiment.

L'excitation montant de plus en plus, mon pantalon me fit de plus en plus mal a forcer de serrer comme ça. Je descendit donc la fermeture éclair avant de soulager mon pauvre sexe meurtrit de son emprise maléfique de mon boxer trop étroit. Je déposa une main sur mon gland au même moment que ma bouche engloutis totalement son membre. Je le vit rejeter sa tête vers l'arrière tout en donnant un cou de bassin pour sentir mes lèvres lui toucher le corps. Puis, il soupira de manque lorsque ma bouche se débarrassa de son goûter pour se déposer sur ses lèvres. Nos gémissement se firent plus intense lorsque nous sentîmes nos érections de toucher aux rythme de nos frottement de bassin. Je l'entendit alors me supplier.

" S'il-te-plait…Draco, prends-moi….hmmm… "

Je ne me le fit pas demander 2 fois que je tâta le sol a la recherche de ma baguette et d'une petite formule, un lubrifiant vint se poser sur mes doigts. Je lui écarta lentement les cuisses avant de rentrer un premier doigt en lui. Je le sentis se crisper mais au fur et a mesure qu'il s'habituait a ma présence, ses gémissement de douleur devinrent très vite des gémissement de plaisirs. Je rentrais alors un deuxième doigt et je toucha un zone sensible qui le fit gémir plus fort, ce qui m'arracha un sourire de satisfaction. Je rentra alors un troisième doigt et sa respiration s'accéléra. Je le vit se tortiller de plaisir tout en se caressant lentement. Je retira alors mes doigts et mit un peu de lubrifiant sur mon propre sexe.

Je le vit me supplier du regard et sans plus attendre, je m'introduit en lui. Je commença avec de petits va et vient doucement pour l'habituer a ma présence. Mais très vite, c'est lui qui poussa ses reins vers moi et l'accélération fit bouger la table sur nos mouvement. Il enleva ses mains de son sexe puis les déposa sur ses côtés pour pousser encore plus fort. Je sentait que je touchait a sa prostate et des gémissements encore plus fort ce fit entendre. Je sentis un vague de plaisir monter en moi et je poussais encore plus fort et plus durement avant de lui prendre son sexe et de le masturber aussi fortement que je le pénétrait. Je voyait son visage déformer par le plaisir et le fruit de notre travaille ne tarda pas a venir non plus. J'accélérait encore la cadence jusqu'à ce que je sente une vague de jouissance monter en moi. Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et nos cris se mêlèrent.

" HAAARRRYYYY! "

" DRRRAAACCCOOOO! "

Le visage de mon compagnon se décontracta de satisfaction et il se releva. Je me défit de son corps et m'approchait de lui tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

" Merci, Draco… "

" Ce fut un réel…plaisir! "

Je lui fit un sourire avant de tout remettre en ordre…

----------------

Dernière partie : Pas de nom…(il n'y avait que 4 phrases! nn'') POV Harry/Draco

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement ce qui c'est passé cette journée là mais je peux vous assurer que ce ne fut pas la dernière. Sans le savoir pourquoi, la pièce sur demande devint très populaire pour nos deux et l'un l'autre ne savions pourquoi. La vie avait continuer son cour et on se côtoyait comme si de rien n'était. On continuait de s'envoyer voir mais maintenant, on décelait une pointe de désirs dans nos regards. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais moi, ça me convenait. Personne n'en savait rien mais comme le dit-on si bien : _Ce que l'on ignore ne peut faire de mal…_

**Vàlà! J'espère que vous avez aimez! Une seule solution pour me le faire savoir : Revew s'il-vous-plait! Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé… Merci pour ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à la fin! **


End file.
